Coming to the Maze
by I Love Muskrats
Summary: Meli finds herself waking up in an unfamiliar place only remembering her name. When she is introduced to the Maze and all of its hardships, she wonders why she got sent here. This fanfiction follows Meli and her experience in The Maze. Rated T for cursing and possibly some depressing moments later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Maze Runner belongs to J. Dash. Meli belongs to me. Simple as that.

AN: So this fanfiction is about my character Meli, and her experiences in the Glade. Yes I realize that Teresa is supposed to be the first and only girl but... I don't care. If you want to yell at me for that then go ahead, it won't make me upset. But critic helps build bridges between me and my readers. Flames burn them down. Anyways, Enjoy~

Edit: So Meli is supposed to be Australian, so I went back through this and edited her dialogue. I did my best to make it look like how she talks. Hopefully it helps!

Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open and I took a sharp breath, my eyes darting wildly around trying to get my bearings. Everything was pitch black and I groggily pushed myself off the cold metal ground I found myself laying on. I rubbed the stiffness out of my back and clenched my eyes shut. There was a throbbing in the back of my skull and I groaned and tucked into myself begging it to go away. I blinked a few times expecting to remember where I was after I had focused a little but nothing made sense. I had no idea where I was, I couldn't remember any people or any memories, just random pieces of things that seemed like memories but just weren't...complete. They were all missing names and faces. The only thing that I could clearly remember was my name, Meli.

"Is anyone there?" I called out tiredly, "Hello?... HELLOOO?!" I started to panic and I called out more frantically. I stood up shakily and once I was stable on my feet I cupped my hands over my mouth "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! PLEASE, SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" I was rapidly taking in breaths, spinning in circles looking for anything that could give me any sense of safety. I ran my hands through my hair and grabbed two fistfuls of my short brown locks. The room I was in jolted, and my eyes widened as I was knocked off my feet. I slammed onto the floor, my head ramming hard onto the ground leaving me dazed and breathless. I curled up into a ball and started wheezing. After a few minutes I relaxed and was able to catch my breath. I slowly pushed myself up against the nearest wall and hugged my knees to my chest. The sudden realization that I was alone and no one was going to help me dawned on me, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I layed my head on my knees and more tears fell.

A loud metallic screeching filled my ears and made me jump out of my skin. Any thoughts of sadness were pushed to the back of my mind as I was overcome with fear and confusion. I pushed myself up against the wall and started breathing heavily, my eyes squinting as a thin line of light tore through the darkness. My hands shot up to cover my eyes and I squeezed them shut for good measure. I heard a thud on the ground in front of me and taps that resembled footsteps. The soft taps stopped right in front of me and I felt a nudge on my arm.

"Hey." I was nudged again so I lifted my head up and took a few seconds to adjust to the light. I looked next to me and saw a teenage boy a few years older than myself crouching down with one arm resting on one leg. His blonde hair was messily strewn about and his clothes were tattered and dirty. I decided that I shouldn't be too quick to judge him because I probably didn't look much better. The boy stood up and offered me a hand which I tentatively took and he pulled me up onto my feet. I watched him as he looked me up and down and shook his head. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

"What? What's wrong? Not what ya expected, mate?" I said deciding to be offended.

"She can talk! Good that. Didn't need a mute Greenie walking around, not being able to bloody communicate with these shanks"

"Greenie? Is that an insult?" I asked, squinting my eyes. The boy chuckled.

"Newt! What's taking so long?" an impatient voice shouted from above us. I snapped my head up to see who it was and gasped when I saw the silhouettes of about fifty other people all around my age.

"Slim it Alby, she's coming up!"

"She?!"

"You shucking serious?"

"I call her!"

"She wouldn't want you, slinthead!"

"Everyone shut your holes!"

I look to Newt as he groans into his hands.

"Why's everyone actin' like they've never seen a girl before?"

"You're the first."

That was a shock, I hadn't even noticed Newt putting his hands on my waist. Wait.

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!" I was blushing furiously as I wrestled my way away from him.

"Well you obviously aren't tall enough to get out of here yourself!"

"Yes I am!" I retorted in a defensive tone. I walked over so that I was under one of the edges of the shaft. I was ready to pull myself out when I realized I wouldn't be able to reach it. I mentally face palmed at the embarrassment I had already caused myself. I decided I couldn't turn back now and crouched down and jumped up anyways. My hands were nowhere close to the edge. I jumped up again but I still couldn't reach it.

I heard the boys above me snickering and one called out "Try it again, Greenie! Maybe you'll grow a few inches this time!" The other boys laughed and joined in on the taunting.

I looked down in embarrassment folded my arms across my chest, mentally scolding myself for not accepting Newt's help earlier and causing myself so much unnecessary embarrassment. I wanted to keep any shred of pride or dignity I had left, but I knew if I wanted to get out I would have to ask Newt for help.

"New-" I was about to ask him, but he already had his hands on my waist again and lifted me up enough so I could grab the edge. I started to pull myself up but I felt the hands of another boy grip my arms and pull me out of the elevator. Once I had my feet on the ground I looked around and noticed all the boys had encircled the box so I wasn't able to see where I was. I felt my face heat up at the cat calls and wolf whistles thrown my way and I tried not to look at any of the boys' faces except for the one who had helped me up. He was a tall, dark-skinned boy who had an air of authority about him.

"You got a name Greenie?" he crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah...bluey...or reddie, or yellowie or pinkie or whatevah' you're talkin' about! My name's Meli, mate."

The boy raised an eyebrow, amused with my response.

"Alright then Meli, welcome to our shucked up home. We call it the Glade."

I finally raised my gaze to see if I could look over the heads of the other boys, and as soon as I did I saw it. One hundred foot walls that towered above us and "The Glade", effectively trapping us in a big, grassy box. I turned in a circle taking it all in.

"...whoa" That was all I could manage.

"Tomorrow you'll be going on the Tour with...whatever shuck-face is available to do it, most likely me. Newt will show you where you'll sleep cause he's the only one I trust not to ra-"

"Oookay then I think she gets it." Newt quickly cut him off. All the other guys grumbled, but the one I assumed to be the leader told them all to "Slim it and get back to work!" Once everyone dispersed, I looked to Newt.

"Where to Mr. Tourguide?"

He rolled his eyes " Well according to Alby, I'm just supposed to show you to your sleeping quarters. You better hope you don't get stuck with some bloody klunkhead for the real Tour if Alby can't do it for you. Anyways, this way, Greenie" he started walking towards a field behind a decently sized wooden building.

"Soooooo...do ya...remembah' anythin'? 'Cause when I was in that dark room-"

"The Box" Newt informed me.

"When I was in The Box, I couldn't remembah'-"

"Anything but your name. That's how it was for all of us shanks, Meli. Don't know why so don't bother asking." I nodded my head. I wasn't satisfied with that answer, but I knew I wouldn't get a good one so I left it at that. "...no more questions?" he seemed almost surprised.

"I doubt I'll get a good ansah' so I'll wait till tomorrah' when my brains not so messed up."

"Good that...you're smart, Greenie" he spoke the last words with a smirk. "Alright well here's where you'll be sleeping" We were at the edge of a field filled with sleeping bags "I'll have you sleep off to the side so the others don't buggin' mess with you" I nod. "Well...try not to get in the way, Greenie. We've got jobs to do and we don't need any Newbie shanks holding us up. You get it?"

I stiffened up and mock saluted him "Sir yes sir!" He rolled his eyes.

"Good that, off with you then." I gave him a goofy grin then walked off to go explore The Glade. Once I found myself next to The Box, I put one hand on my hip and ran the other through my messy brown bob. I looked around and felt my stomach violently growl. I suddenly realized that I was famished. I looked back towards where I had left Newt just a moment ago and saw him walking towards the wooden building. I ran towards him, not quite comfortable talking with any of the other Gladers yet.

"Newt! Wait up!" I shouted at him as I rushed over.

"What now, Greenie?"

"Um...where do I find food around here?" I wrung my hands behind my back, slightly embarrassed that I had to bother him.

"Oh! I forgot. You're probably one hungry shank! Come on, I'll take you to Frypan." He put his arm around my shoulder and started leading me to another place in the Glade. I leaned into him when we walked by other Gladers who stared me down like feral animals. He kept his arm draped across my shoulders and I couldn't tell if he was being friendly or protective. Either way, I was glad it was there. "Here we are, Greenie. Hey Frypan! See that Meli here gets fed properly. Don't want her dropping dead from starvation."

"Sure thing" Frypan responded. Newt nodded his head in thanks then clapped me on the shoulder and gave it a gentle shake "See you around, Greenie." I smiled at him and he left.

"So Newbie, can you settle for a sandwich?" I squinted my eyes at him and quirked an eyebrow,

"PB &amp; J?"

"Peanut butter and jelly? Why the heck not. You're the first Newbie who's asked me to make them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for their first meal here. Peanut Butter and Jelly Meli. I'm gonna call ya that now." Frypan handed me the freshly prepared sandwich, and I eagerly took it. I made myself eat it slowly even though my stomach seemed to want me to choke on it. Frypan looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I said in between mouthfuls, "I like to savah' the flavah'... got any carrots?"

Frypan glared at me with a look that said "Girl, why are you so high maintenanced?!" He turned around and grabbed a carrot from a wooden shelf and held it out to me. I had finished my sandwich and took the carrot from him. I placed the vegetable between my teeth, snapped a piece off and started munching.

"Thanks, mate."

"Mmhmm" he replied sarcastically. I sat there munching on my carrot and thinking about everything I had been through thus far. I wanted to know more about the situation, but I knew I would get my answers tomorrow so I would just have to wait. I noticed that it was getting pretty late so I said bye to Frypan and began wandering around the Glade. I looked up at the walls surrounding us and noticed that there were openings between them, like giant doors. I watched as little figures ran into the Glade through the open doors. I wanted to go see who they were and ask what they were doing, but I remembered Newt telling me to stay out of the way, so I kept my distance. I started to get a little discouraged walking around without any company, and the constant flirting the boys provided didn't do much to help. I finally just sat down on the ground in an open space in the middle of The Glade. I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head atop them. I was extremely bored and everyone seemed to have a job to do.

Suddenly, monstrous grinding sounds filled my ears and I clamped my hands over them, looking around to see what was happening. I was shocked to see that the walls were closing dreadfully slow, causing the awful screeches. I shot up to my feet but no one seemed the tiniest bit worried. The walls finally shut all the way and I removed my hands from my ears.

"Happens every day. You'll get used to it, Greenie" I jumped at the voice and held my hand to my racing heart. I turned and glared at the boy who had snuck up on me. It was Newt. He chuckled at me "Come on Newbie, we're about to have a bloody bonfire in your honor." It sounded promising so I followed Newt to an area that had a large pile of sticked stacked up in the center. It had some sort of scarecrow in the middle and my eyes widened as I took a step back when it was engulfed in flames on my arrival. I turned to say something to Newt but he had walked over to another boy and was pointing in my direction.

I suddenly felt extremely nervous. Had I done something wrong? My stomach dropped as I thought of all the possibilities. Newt and the other boy headed my way and I noticed that the new guy was Asian and very muscular.

"Meli, this Minho. Minho, Meli. This shuck-face wasn't here when you came out of the Box so I thought I'd introduce you shanks now." Minho smirked at me and crossed his arms.

"Hey babe, how's life?"

"Just dandy, mate. How're ya goin'? " I replied.

"Better now that there's a girl here. I hope you qualify to be a Runner. Could use someone new to keep me company out in that shucking Maze. Especially some lady company if you know what I me-" Newt elbowed Minho and cut him off.

"Oi, maze?! What maze?!" This was the first I'd heard of a Maze and I wanted to know what was happening.

"You don't know yet?!" Minho asked incredulously, "Most Greenies ask so many questions that they at LEAST know that much!"

"Seriously?! Crikey! Boys're impossible. How did I end up here?" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Oh do you want us all to go out of the way to make you as comfortable as possible, Greenie?" Another boy walked over to me with his arms crossed, bearing an offended and angry expression. He really wasn't that tall or intimidating, but I didn't want to step out of line, so I didn't respond. He must've felt his point needed to be expanded upon so he kept talking. "Well that's not how things work around here. We ain't got room for dainty, delicate ladies who don't want to work, or get dirty or complain about every little thing that doesn't please their shanky selves."

I glared at him but turned away and faced Minho and Newt, looking for some help. Minho had one eyebrow raised and Newt looked like he was contemplating whether or not to intervene.

"Oh, am I not good enough for you, Greenie? Oh, nobody look at me! Her royal highness has dubbed me an unworthy shank to gaze upon! Do you want me to polish your shoes, or hold your jacket, or-"

I swiveled around on my heel, swung my arm back and aimed my fist directly at his face. It connected with his nose and a crack was heard on impact. He fell down to the ground holding his face in his hands. I heard ruckus behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Minho doubled over laughing, clutching his sides. Newt had a look of pure shock on his face but was laughing all the same. I smiled at them and shook my hand around, because, well, I didn't punch people in the face that often. I fixed my attention back on the boy I had just hit. He was standing up and glowering at me as he wiped the blood leaking from his nose away with the back of his hand.

"Is that tough enough for ya, mate?" I asked him fiercely. He snarled and walked away. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. After a few brief moments of silence, everyone broke out in cheers and I finally felt accepted into The Glade. Someone put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a slight shake. I looked at who it was and saw Newt smiling at me and letting out a few more laughs. I looked down and blushed at all the attention I was getting. Minho walked up on the other side of me. He was finally able to stop laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man, that was great, Greenie. You are now officially in my imaginary "Hall of Greenies" on account of punching Gally in his shuck face." I laughed, but my mirth was cut short when a voice rang out, hushing the Gladers.

"Alright, shut your holes! Yeah I know that this is entertaining, but you shanks got to remember the rules. Never hurt another glader. And as amusing as that was to watch, I don't want to see it happen again." Everyone nodded their heads and went back to their fun. About thirty minutes later I was sitting on a log with Minho and Newt, munching on a carrot as I remembered back to a few minutes ago when Frypan saw me running off with it and yelled "Why do you love carrots so shucking much?!" I had just laughed maniacally and kept running. The conversation had slowed between the three of us and Newt informed me that I should go to bed. I nodded my head, but I wasn't eager to sleep in this place.

I found my way to my sleeping bag, though it took some time since I had to walk through all the other boys' bags so I could get to it. According to Newt, being slightly farther away from the others would keep them from messing with me at night. I didn't see how putting distance between me and them would stop them from getting up and walking to where I was, but I trusted Newt's judgement. I slid my way into the folds of my bag and held it close to me for warmth. It wasn't really cold, but it comforted me. I layed there recounting the events of the day and wondered how on Earth we had all gotten here. I found my thoughts were getting rather depressing after awhile, so I tried thinking of all the good things that had happened. I hadn't shown up naked. That's good. Newt and Minho seemed like my friends, I suppose. That's good. There is some form of organization here. That's definitely good. There was food, especially carrots. That was fantastic. I didn't know why, but I was positive carrots were my favorite food of all time. A shrill shriek broke through my thoughts and I shot straight up in my bag.

"What was that..." I was speaking to myself more or less so I wasn't prepared when I got an answer.

"That, that was something we call a Griever." My head darted to where the voice came from and I realized someone was occupying a hammock a little bit away from me.

"A grievah'? Do they like, mourn or somethin'?" I asked him, obviously confused.

"What? No. They just..." I heard the boy sigh and watched as he got up from his hammock and walked over to me. He sat down a foot or two away and I finally figured out who it was.

"Oi, I didn't realise it was you, Newt." I got out of my sleeping bag and sat on top of it.

"Who else did you think it'd be? I'm the only other one with a bloody accent." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know! I don't... I don't know, okay? Sheesh. I thought you were just some random guy...plus it's dark...and I'm tired..." I awkwardly trailed off.

"I told you I was gonna put you AWAY from everyone else. Which also means that I would have to put something between you and them so they wouldn't get up and walk over here on a bloody whim." Man, I am glad I trusted his judgment, he really thought of everything to protect me from a bunch of hormonal teenage boys.

"Sooo... these Grievah's? What exactly are they?" I asked timidly.

"They live out in the buggin' Maze as far as we know. They're some pretty nasty shanks."

"Okay...now what is the Maze?" I continued.

"It's past those walls. A giant Maze we've been stuck in for one year. "

"Oi! A whole year?!" I gasped.

Newt nodded his head.

"And those Grievah's are out there? What keeps us safe from 'em?!" I had lost my optimistic demeanor for the night, but Newt didn't seem to care.

"They only come out at night, while the walls are closed." I let out a breath of relief and relaxed a bit. "...usually" he added quickly.

"What?!" I whisper-screamed so that I wouldn't disturb anyone else too much.

"Alright, Greenie. That's enough for tonight. Save any other questions for the Tour tomorrow, they will probably be answered. If not, I might answer them for you. Maybe." He stressed the might and maybe and gave me a hint of a smile.

"Hmm, I can prob'ly live with that. Perhaps." I mocked him and stressed the probably and perhaps, then gave him a challenging smirk. He just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Goodnight, Greenie." He said as he began walking back to his hammock.

"G'night, Newt." I said to him before he got too far away. I crawled back into my sleeping bag and curled up. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was and fell asleep within a few minutes.

AN: Alright guys, I went and edited this chapter for those of you who may want to re read it and didn't look at the first author's note. Second chapter will be up in a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yeah no, I'm not James Dashner.

AN: OH GOSH IT'S BEEN TOO LONG. I've been so awfully busy lately. But hey, I'm back now so, enjoy!

Chapter 2

When I wake up, I'm vaguely aware that my entire world is rocking. I'm slowly slipping out of my dazed morning state when I finally realized someone has their hands on my shoulders and is shaking me. I reach my hand up and slap their arms away.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat...?" I groan and stare at them tiredly.

"Well good morning to you too, Greenie. It's time to wake up. It took me ten bloody minutes to figure out HOW to wake you up, and then a few more to actually do it. You should head over to Frypan and get some breakfast. After that, Alby will find you and give you the buggin' Tour. Goodluck, shank." Newt smiles at me then walks off to go do whatever it is he does during the day. I sit up in my sleeping bag, rub my eyes and yawn. I usually am a morning person, but I guess I waking up in the Glade will take some getting used to.

My back's sore from sleeping on the ground so I stick my arms above my head and stretch them out as much as I can. I push myself out of my bag and onto my feet so I can lean forwards to reach for my toes. After that I look to where I had placed my shoes the night before so I can put them on again. I don't see them where I thought I had left them, so I look everywhere else around my little sleeping area. They aren't anywhere, as if they stopped existing, or simply got up and ran away because they wanted to. I figure someone probably snuck them in the middle of the night. It could've been Gally trying to get back at me, but it seems like he would do worse than stealing shoes so I scratch that idea. This is probably some stupid prank. Oh well, I will just have to walk around barefoot until I find them. I hope that the Gladers aren't super careless and leave nails, spearheads, or knives lying around. If they do I will find out soon enough so I don't worry about it too much at the moment.

I start off to where Frypan's kitchen is so I can grab some food before Alby drags me off. When I get there I see Frypan cleaning up the mess the other Gladers had left from breakfast.

"Oi! Frypan! Any food left that I can have a go at?" I call to him as I get closer. He lifts his head up from his work to look at me and sticks his thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen and I smile and nod at him. I jog over to the plate of food I see placed on the wooden counter. Fried eggs, bacon and biscuits are piled atop the plate and I take no time in starting to eat. Halfway through while biting the bacon I stop. "What if I don't eat pork..." I say to myself.

I hear Frypan walk up behind me "Excuse me?!"

"What if I don't eat pork! What if it's against my religion or somethin'?!" I look at him frantically.

"Are you serious? Eat the dang pork or so help me..."

"Alright, alright! No need to pull a "so help me", mate. I'll eat the pig. The poor pig who was slaughtah'd so I could feed on it's meat... okay on second thought... I might be a vegetarian." I begin to lower the bacon when I catch Frypan glaring at me from the corner of my eye. Suddenly fearing for my life if I put the bacon back on the plate, I quickly redirect it into my mouth and finish off my breakfast without another word.

"Hmph." Frypan rolls his eyes and turns away to clean up his kitchen more.

I saunter away from Frypan and try to remember what I was supposed to do. Looking around I spot Alby walking towards me. Oh right, it was Tour day.

"Alright Greenie, you ready?" Alby shoots out.

"Blimey! I'm so ready." I nod and smile.

"Good- wait where are your shucking shoes?" he asks.

"Someone took 'em." I shrug.

He shakes his head. "Shuck it. Just to make things clear, DON'T interrupt me. First things first, gotta drill the rules into that shuck head of yours. First, everyone does their part. I don't want you slacking and I don't want any excuses about you being a girl. We're all equal here." Alby states.

I nod my head in understanding. I won't be slacking if I want to prove anything to Gally.

"Second, never hurt another Glader. You already broke that rule, slinthead." He glares at me harshly.

"Oi! I'll apologise latah' !" I defend, putting my hands up.

"Yeah you better, now slim it. Third, don't you ever go outside the Glade. You're only allowed to go into the Maze if you're a Runner, which you're not, so you keep your butt inside these walls, you got that?" Alby says seriously, staring at me.

"Yea, I promise I won't go out there unless I have specific permission as a Runnah'." I respond with equal seriousness.

Alby nods his head, accepting and believing my promise. "Good that. So on to the next matter, this wooden building you've probably noticed before is the Homestead. While most of us sleep outside, some lucky shanks get the privilege of sleeping in there. Behind the Homestead is the slammer. That's where we throw the slintheads who go around breaking the rules. That or the Maze."

"What." I deadpan.

"See when someone does something so extreme that it endangers everyone else if we let them stay in the Glade, we banish them." Alby explains solemnly.

"Into the... Maze. Oi! That's awful! How can ya do that?!" I ask incredulously, my eyes getting wide.

"We do what we have to do to keep things peaceful, don't think that we want to banish anyone. Now shut your shuck mouth and let me finish." Alby took no time in turning and walking in another direction. I assume he wants me to follow him so I quicken my pace to catch up.

"Here we have the Gardens. Obviously we grow our crops here and we also pump our water. It's strange, but it never rains in this shuck place. Always sunny." Alby shrugs.

"Huh, tha-" Alby's glare cuts me off. "Sorry..."

Alby shakes his head and starts walking again. "This is the Bloodhouse. It's where all our livestock is raised and slaughtered so we can eat."

My face pales as I think of all the innocent animals being chopped up in there. I put my hand over my mouth when I start to feel nauseous.

"Oi, mate... I don't think it's a smart idea if ya talk anymore about that..." I put my head in my hands and Alby looks at me with an eyebrow raised, quickly guiding me away from the Bloodhouse before I throw up. We walk in front of a forest and Alby stops me.

"The Deadheads are in there. The graves of lost Gladers. There's not much else to it." Alby crosses his arms over his chest.

I nod again.

"You already know about the Box, there in the middle. Every week it comes up and brings us fresh supplies. Every month it brings a new Greenie. Don't know who sends it up or why. We call them the Creators. That's about all we know." Alby sighs and looks at me.

I don't notice his gaze. My eyes are on my feet and I chew the inside of my cheek thinking hard about why we were sent here.

He clears his throat and I snap my head up.

"Huh?" I look at him sheepishly.

"Pay attention, Greenie. I'm gonna give you a quick idea of your job possibilities and for the next few days you'll be testing them out to see how you can help out around here. There's Builders, Bricknicks, Sloppers, Baggers, Cooks, Track-Hoes, Med-Jacks, Slicers and Runners. The Builders are pretty self-explanatory, the Bricknicks repair any problems in the buildings. Sloppers get stuck with all the work none of the other lazy shanks do like cleaning. Baggers take care of the dead, Cooks cook, Track-hoes are in charge of the Gardens, Med-Jacks are our doctors, Slicers work in the Bloodhouse, and Runners go out into the Maze. Each of these jobs have a Keeper that act as the head of the section and keep all the shanks under them in line. Tomorrow you'll try out your first job and meet one of the Keepers. Alright, that's it for today, Greenie. Find something to keep yourself busy for the rest of the day." Alby claps my shoulder then walks off to do whatever he does.

Finally I'm by myself again, which I'm not happy about, and left bored out of my mind. This place is full of people yet it's lonely when everyone is busy but you. I sigh and shuffle over to the kitchen.

"Oi, Frypan." I call out.

Frypan looks up from cutting some carrots for the stew for lunch "What's up Peanut Butter and Jelly Meli?"

"Hook me up with a carrot will ya?" I ask eagerly.

"What? No." Frypan instinctively shields his carrots with his arm and knife.

"Come on, mate! Pleeeeeaaaaase?" I beg.

"I said no! I'm using these shucking carrots!"

"BUT I'M ADDICTED! I'M GOIN' THROUGH WITHDRAWL! PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!" I fall to my knees and shake my fists towards the sky.

"SLIM IT, SLINTHEAD! OKAY!" Frypan yells, throwing a carrot at me. I snatch it from the air and pump my fists, grinning ear to ear. Frypan goes back to cutting carrots and mumbling incoherently under his breath.

I sit happily on the ground, crunching the carrot when I notice everyone start walking towards the kitchen. I stand up, my carrot between my teeth, and brush the dirt off my pants. Frypan had finished his stew and lunch was ready. I go ahead and walk over to the counter and grab a bowl. Frypan glares at me while he scoops spoonfuls of stew into my bowl. I start nonchalantly walking away and when I see Frypan turn his attention to another boy I sneak a second carrot from off of the counter. I quickly go sit at one of the wooden tables and congratulate myself. I'm about to take a bite from the carrot when a familiar voice yells from a little ways away.

"MELI I SHUCKING SWEAR IF YOU TAKE ONE BITE OF THAT CARROT-"

I stare at Frypan blankly and before he can finish I snap the end off the carrot.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE SHUCK-FACED SLINTHEAD!" Frypan rages.

I hear a chuckle behind me and slightly turn to see who it is. Newt's there shaking his head. He walks around to the other side of the table and sits down.

"What could you have possibly done to get Frypan that bloody mad?" Newt asks.

"Hmm. Not sure, I guess he's really protective of his carrots or somethin' 'cause he gets mad whenevah' I steal 'em." I shrug.

Newt just laughs at my antics. "So, how'd the Tour go, Greenie?"

"Eh, I learnt some rules, saw some places, did some stuff. Nothin' ya don't know already." I smiled and ate a spoonful of my stew.

"Any jobs you're interested in?" He asks.

I nibble on my carrot and take a moment to think. "Well I know the ones I DON'T want. I don't want to be a Slicah' or a Baggah'. Not really fond of the idea of bein' a Sloppah' eithah'. As far as I'm concerned, I can't build so Buildah's and Bricknicks are out of the question. I don't know if I can handle being a Med-Jack, or a Runnah' for that matter. So I guess that leaves Track-hoe and Cook."

"Sounds like you know what you're doing, Newbie." Newt responds nodding his head in approval.

I quickly finish my stew, push my bowl aside and prepare myself to actually have a normal conversation with Newt that would last longer than a few minutes. As soon as I think of what to say though, the presence of another Glader makes me keep my mouth shut. Newt and I look to the side and see Gally standing there.

"Oi, what d'ya want?" I ask annoyed.

"Alby said there was something you needed to tell me and asked me to show you one more thing while you did." He says crossing his arms.

"Oh, right..." I reply awkwardly as I look at Newt before getting up to take my bowl to Frypan. After I hand him the dish so he can wash it, I walk back over to Gally.

He starts walking in a random direction and I follow, looking anywhere but at him.

"What did you need to tell me, shank." He says bluntly.

"I wanted to apologise. For uh, ya know... punchin' ya in the face..." I trail off.

"Hpmh." is his only response.

"Look, I usually don't punch people. You were just pissin' me off. I mean, I didn't even do anythin' wrong and the first words I got from ya were insults! I wasn't tryin' to make ya look bad, I just didn't want ya to make me look weak... so I'm sorry, alright?" I huff and look at the ground.

"Fine." Gally says.

"Oi, come on! I just poured out my heart and soul and all I get is "fine"?!" I gawk.

"Don't push your luck, Greenie." He says.

I just squint my eyes at him and and make a "seriously?" face. I hadn't noticed it, but Gally and I were walking to one of the walls surrounding the Glade.

"What're we doin' 'ere?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Alby asked me to bring you here so you could officially become a Glader, Greenie." Gally hands me a knife and I take it confused.

I face the wall and finally see all the names carved into it. If I'm going to be a Glader, I'll have to add my name. I look around for an open space and place the knife tip on the wall. I push hard against the stone-like surface, barely making a scratch. This is going to take a while.

"Just... gi'me... a minute..." I say, concentrating. About five minutes later I'm still working on the curve of the e. I hear Gally groan behind me and roll my eyes. "Oi, don't complain ya bloody wanka. You don't have to watch me, ya know."

"Yeah, I'm going to leave now, Greenie. Take as much time as you like, I don't shucking care, but you aren't getting paid for your handiwork, slinthead." Gally says sarcastically as he starts to walk off.

I call over my shoulder, "Yeah? Well mine'll look the best, so there!" I lick my lips and go back to focusing on making the 'l' as straight as possible.

About ten minutes later I reach the homestead and ask somebody to give the knife back to Gally since I couldn't care less where he is. It isn't even close to dinner time yet and I have no one to talk to. Again. The Runners aren't back yet so I still have a lot of time to myself. I find my way to my sleeping bag and lie down in it, wanting to think about everything that is going on.

'I might'a put my name on that wall, but I still don't belong yet. Not until I can do my part. Right now I'm just a hinderance to everyone workin'. I've already broken the second rule without even knowin' it. I mean, what was I thinkin'? Punchin' Gally in the face was not a good idea. I doubt he actually accepted my apology. He's probably only overlookin' it and waitin' until I screw up again so he can have a reason to get mad at me. Alby seemed to have expected me not to want to work hard 'cause I'm a girl. What's the deal with that? Newt keeps chaperonin' me everywhere 'cause he prob'ly thinks I'm weak and will get taken advantage of- okay hold on. What the heck am I thinkin'? Wow, I am being supah' depressin'. Am I usually like this? Gally forgave me. Alby was only makin' sure the rules were enforced. Newt was only lookin' out for me. I mean, it's not their fault they've never dealt with a girl before. It's MY fault for suddenly showin' up and messin' up their system. OKAAaaaay. Stop thinkin'. It's not your fault either! You totally did not have a say in this. At all. Get up and go talk to someone, you're mind is screwed up. Geez.'

I pull myself out of my thoughts and rub my face. What am I supposed to do? I get up and start kicking rocks around then running to kick them again. I zone everything else out and only focus on the rocks I'm kicking. I'm not sure how long goes by, but my game's a good time passer so I don't care. I don't process sound of footsteps until someone runs into me and knocks me hard to the ground.

"SHUCK!" the person yells as they fall with me.

"Oi!" I exclaim lying there. "Get off me!"

"Oh hey babe, it's you." Minho grins.

"Minho, get off." I huff.

The Asian pushes himself up and holds out a hand to me. I accept it and he pulls me up. Once on my feet I brush myself off.

"Sorry about that. I was talking to another shank and wasn't paying any attention." He shrugs apologetically.

"It's fine, I wasn't watching either." I admit.

"I figured, slinthead..." Minho suddenly smirks deviously and drapes an arm over my shoulder, "unless you WANTED me on top of yo-"

"Don't ya dare finish that sentence. " I interrupt him, glaring.

"Sure thang." He winks at me and then guides me along towards the kitchen. He's breathing heavily and I'm wondering if he's using me as a sort of support beam. I guess that's what I'd be doing if I was running around a maze all day. "Hey Fry, give me some water." Frypan glares at him but does it anyway. I watch Minho take the water and gulp it down. "Thanks, man. Gotta go before I forget what to map, see you shanks later." He runs off without another word and Frypan and I watch him disappear in the trees.

"Map?" I ask looking at Frypan.

"When the runners get back they map out the path they took in the Maze before they forget." He explains briefly.

I purse my lips. "Oh...so... can I ha-"

"No." He blurts out before I finish.

"Oi! You don't even know what I was goin' to say!" I whine.

"You don't get any carrots, shuck-face!" He retaliates.

I cross my arms and pout. "Fine. Is there at least somethin' I can do to help? I'm bored." I say truthfully.

He tosses me a rag. "Wipe off the tables." he replies.

I click my tongue in annoyance and begin wiping the tables. Soon I finish that chore and Frypan tells me to finish cleaning the dishes while he starts dinner. Eventually I finish that too and he tells me I can go do whatever. I groan and walk off by myself. I hate being alone. It's the worst thing ever. I absolutely hate it. Hugging myself, I decide just to go sit and lean against a tree. I slip into my thoughts and close my eyes.

'Why do I always end up alone in this place? Everyone's always busy and I'm just in the way. Maybe they don't like me and are avoidin' me. What's wrong with me? Did I do somethin' bad? Oh gosh, why do I always have these thoughts? I should tell people not to leave me alone anymore, I just end up depressin' myself.' I lower my head and hug myself tighter.

'I can't do that though. They'll think I've gone insane. Where will that get me? Stuck in a death maze with a bunch of people who don't want anythin' to do with me. And it's not like I can just stop thinkin'... what do I do? I just... don't know...'

I don't realize I'm shaking until someone places their hand on my shoulder and makes me jump.

"Are you cold or something, Greenie?" A familiar voice asks.

"What? N-no... I'm fine, Minho..." I mumble.

"You sure? You were shaking pretty bad." He insists.

"I said I'm fine." I smile reassuringly and give him a thumbs up. My heart's beating rapidly and I try to hide the deep breaths I'm taking to calm myself down.

"Good that." Minho says, though he doesn't seem to quite believe me.

"Yea..." I trail off.

"So what've you been up to, you look bored." Minho says, crossing his arms.

"Nothin' really. I am bored, mate. Thanks for noticin'." I say sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to have to fix that. Worry not little shank, Minho is here to help!" He announces to me.

I raise an eyebrow and wait for his next move.

"We're going to play tag." He states happily.

"That's not fair! You're a Runnah'! How d'ya expect me to keep up?" I gawk in disbelief.

"I don't, slinthead. Good luck, you're it!" Minho sprints off before I can say anything else.

I throw my arms up and stare at his back with annoyance.

"Oi! Wha- Come on!" I yell at his retreating form. I I jog to the kitchen inconspicuously and walk behind the counter.

Frypan just stares at me "What are yo-"

"Shhh." I shush him quickly.

"Don't tell me to-"

"SHHHH." I hush louder. I spot Minho talking to Newt next to the Homestead and get ready to run.

"Excuse me?! What is your pro-"

I ignore Frypan and dash out from behind the counter. I quickly cover the span between the kitchen and where Minho is but he notices me too quickly.

"SHUCK!" Minho skillfully spins on his heels and runs away from me. Newt narrowly misses getting knocked over by Minho and I rush past him, trying to catch the fleeing boy.

"WILL YOU GET BACK HERE?! GAH!" I yell at him.

He runs into the forest that the Deadheads were in and I follow him. I watch as he hightails it through the trees and I try my best to keep him in my sight. He is undoubtedly faster than me and I soon lose him. I stop to catch my breath.

"Show yourself, coward!" I jest at him. I hear some crackling to my left.

"You'll never catch me, Greenie! Give up!" He taunts.

I stay silent as I quietly walk through the foliage. Luckily for me, I'm pretty light on my feet so I don't make much noise. I feel a tap on my shoulder and gasp. I quickly swivel around to see Minho standing behind me.

"Nice try, but you'll have to try harder." He smirks before sprinting back through the trees.

I grin as I run after him. I break through the trees not too terribly far behind Minho. This actually did cheer me up a lot. Now maybe if I could just catch h-

"OW!" I cry out when I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I hop around a few times before losing my balance and falling over. "CRIKEY! WHAT THE 'ELL!" I clutch my foot but it makes it worse so I let go and just bite my cheek.

"Are you alright, Greenie?" Minho calls from where he was.

"NO, DIPSHIT!" I scream back.

Minho jogs over and kneels down next to me. "Well you don't have to be rude." He mumbles. "Let me see your foot." He gently picks it up and the small movement causes me to flinch a little. "Well shuck." He says

"What?" I grind out.

"There's a shucking nail stuck in your foot. Why don't you have any shoes on, slinthead?" He asks me like I'm an idiot.

"'Cause they weren't where I left 'em and I couldn't find 'em. Somebody took 'em. Do you think I'm stupid?!" I snap.

"Well I did for a second there!" He snaps back.

He stands up and helps me stand up myself.

"Let's just have the Med-jacks get that nail out and then we'll figure out which shank took your shoes, though I have a pretty good idea who it was."


End file.
